Detachment
by Vessalius04
Summary: Bagai sang pembangkang dan sang penurut yang memiliki masing-masing pendirian, rasa benci tak akan bisa dihindarkan dan tanpa terduga oleh siapapun seorang Hatano Ryosuke bertemu dengan Seto Tazaki. Kedua orang yang tak seharusnya bertemu itu pun berakhir menyimpan percikan rasa benci di dalam hati, tetapi mereka tak menyadari bahwa benci dan cinta selalu berjarak tipis.


_'Aku sangat membenci peraturan begitu juga dengan orang yang mengagungkannya, karena hal itu selayaknya mengikatku di ruangan yang sempit. Aku tidak suka diatur oleh seseorang. Aku hanya ingin bebas, melakukan segala sesuatu semauku sendiri. Jika aku melanggar seluruh peraturan, apakah ada yang akan berubah nantinya?'_

 _'Aku sangat membenci pelanggaran begitu juga dengan orang yang mengagungkannya, karena hal itu selayaknya menarikku dari zona aman. Aku tidak suka melihat pemberontak. Aku hanya ingin menurut, melakukan segala hal sesuai dengan aturan main. Jika tak ada yang melanggar seluruh aturan, apakah ada yang akan berubah nantinya?'_

Hatano Ryosuke, lelaki bersurai coklat tua itu tampak berkeluyuran tengah malam di wilayah kota metropolitan, Tokyo. Memakai penutup hoodie hitam pekat yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, ia pun memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku baju. Ia merasa risih saat melangkah dengan celana jeans biru tua yang telah menyempit. Well kalau sudah begitu, salahkan pasangan pemabuk yang tak menghiraukan kebutuhan anak kandungnya sendiri.

Hatano membencinya. Mempunyai orang tua tak manusiawi, memaksanya untuk terus bekerja pada usia remaja. Mengikatnya dengan berpuluh-puluh peraturan, tetapi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa atas hasil kerja kerasnya. Maka dari itu, tidak heran kalau Hatano Ryosuke menjadi seorang pembangkang, bukan?

Lebih baik ia kabur dari rumah setiap malam. Memakai uang untuk berfoya-foya, menikmati narkoba, dan bahkan menyewa pelacur. Jika tidak cukup, ia hanya perlu mencuri. Lagipula di kota metropolitan yang tak pernah mati ini, tidak ada yang peduli dengan tindakan orang di sekitar mereka. Terlalu sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Acuh tak acuh.

Hatano diam-diam mengulas senyuman tipis. Ia menambah tempo langkah saat kedua manik yang mengintip dari balik penutup hoodie mendapati sosok pria dengan pakaian formalitas berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Hatano bisa menebak usia pria itu, mungkin sekitar empat atau lima puluh tahun.

Saat jarak mereka mulai berdekatan, Hatano mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari balik saku hoodie lalu dengan cekatan mengambil dompet kulit yang tercondong keluar dari saku celana berbahan kain milik pria pengusaha itu. Bingo.

Hatano menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia langsung berbelok ke arah gang sempit dan langsung bersandar pada permukaan tembok bangunan toko, ia pun tanpa basa basi merogoh isi dompet yang merupakan hasil curiannya itu.

"Lima ribu yen? Ck, aku kira akan ada kartu kredit yang bisa kurampas isinya. Tidak bodoh juga kau, pak tua."

Walaupun Hatano sempat mendecih kesal, ia berakhir bersiul ria-menarik dan menyimpan uang tersebut ke dalam saku hoodie lalu melempar ke sembarang arah dompet kulit yang ia curi.

Oh, dan lagi-lagi Hatano merasakannya. Saat ia melanggar aturan, Hatano sangat menikmati tindak kejahatannya. Hatano merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata saat melakukan itu. Senang, bersemangat, lega, bangga, puas-semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Hatano beranjak berdiri, memastikan kondisi di sekitar sebelum melepas penutup hoodie yang sedari tadi ia kenakan untuk berjaga-jaga. Setelah yakin, lelaki bermanik senada dengan rambutnya itu memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya, lalu dengan langkah pasti, ia menyebrang jalanan menuju tempat klub malam.

"Waktunya merasakan kenikmatan dunia," gumamnya seraya menyapu bagian atas bibir dengan ujung lidah, lalu dengan antusias, kedua telapak tangan Hatano mendorong pintu berbahan kaca dan tak lama setelah itu, ia disambut oleh bau alkohol dan teriakan nyaring dari mulut-mulut para gadis malam.

.

.

.

AU!Joker Game Fanfiction

Tazaki x Hatano

 **Warning Mature Alert!**

 _Didedikasikan untuk #NoticeMeEvent_

Joker game Koji Yanagi

Story vessalius04

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Seperti biasanya kau datang lagi, Hatano. Tidak bersekolah besok?" Hatano menarik kursi lalu duduk di bagian meja bar yang memang dikhususkan untuk pengunjung seorang diri, dan tepat di depannya sekarang ini, Hatano bisa merasakan manik hazelnut yang tak henti menatapnya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur, karena kau memiliki satu pelanggan tetap di sini, Kaminaga," cetus Hatano tersinggung, "Daripada ikut campur ke dalam urusan pelangganmu, lebih baik layani aku tanpa memakan gaji buta."

Kaminaga mengeluarkan tawaan yang tertahan di leher, "Baiklah, baiklah. Ingin minum apa, Tuan?"

Terlihat Hatano membungkukkan tubuh lalu dengan kepalan tangannya, ia menopang dagu di atas jemari, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka cocktail buatanmu."

" _Ouch_ ~ kau jujur sekali," Kaminaga yang tertusuk oleh ucapan Hatano langsung mengelus baju bartender-nya di bagian dada.

"Berikan aku satu botol vodka," Hatano kembali merogoh saku hoodienya lalu tak segan-segan melempar dua lembar seribu yen ke atas meja.

Kaminaga sesaat menaikkan satu alisnya-bingung, tapi terlihat tangannya tak ragu-ragu mengambil uang itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam laci meja bar.

"Vodka? Kau yakin bisa kembali ke rumahmu jika meminum barang beralkohol tinggi itu?"

Decihan keluar dari mulut Hatano, "Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu ikut campur dengan urusan pelangganmu, brengsek. Masalah bisa pulang maupun tidak, itu semua urusanku sendiri."

Mendengar itu, Kaminaga hanya meringis pelan. Ia sempat berpikir masih ada saja orang tua yang membiarkan anaknya yang masih berusia di bawah dua puluh tahun menghadapi dunia malam seperti ini. Well, tentu saja Kaminaga sendiri sudah berusia lebih dari itu dan pekerjaannya sebagai bartender hanya ia kerjakan untuk mendapat uang tambahan.

"Ingin pakai es batu?" memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur lagi, Kaminaga membalikkan badan lalu mengambil sebotol vodka di bagian rak penyimpanan botol.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Hatano seiring Kaminaga menaruh segelas kosong dan sebotol vodka di hadapan lelaki berponi belah tengah itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Hatano menuangkan isi botol tersebut sampai setengah penuh lalu meneguk seluruh isi gelas selayaknya tak akan ada hari esok. Kaminaga yang sedang membersihkan gelas champagne dengan kain pun kembali meringis gelisah.

"Jika kau ingin air putih, bilang saja kepadaku," Kaminaga menaruh gelas champagne yang telah ia bersihkan di atas nampan di dekatnya secara terbalik.

"Dan jangan berpikir gila untuk menghabiskan satu botol vodka dalam jangka waktu semalaman, bahkan orang dewasa sepertiku saja tidak akan kuat menghadapinya."

Hatano membalas dengan decihan jengkel, kembali meminum isi gelas yang telah ia tuang sambil menahan ekspresi saat tajamnya alkohol menusuk lidahnya. Lagi-lagi memang benar, anak remaja seperti Hatano masihlah berkepala batu.

Tiba-tiba dari ujung meja bar terdapat suara kaum hawa yang memanggil nama Kaminaga dengan suara lembut nan menggoda. Membuat lelaki yang memang seorang womanizer itu menoleh ke asal suara dan langsung mengulas senyuman lebar.

"Lihat... sang pujaan para wanita sudah terpanggil rupanya," cetus Hatano dengan senyuman meledek, "Kesanalah, kawan. Mereka membutuhkan sentuhanmu."

Mendengar itu, Kaminaga hanya mengeluarkan tawaan kecil. Menggulung lengan kemejanya dan merapikan surai coklatnya itu dengan jemari tangan, "Well, aku akan segera ke sana. Rasanya tidak sopan membuat para wanita menunggu."

Tanpa membalas apapun, dilihatnya Kaminaga telah berlalu pergi menuju bagian ujung bar, dan tak lama setelah itu terdengar tawaan nyaring dari mulut para wanita berpakaian terbuka yang kini berinteraksi dengan lelaki womanizer itu.

Hatano diam-diam menghela napas singkat. Tangan kanannya terulur ke bawah dan menarik satu batang rokok di dalam saku jeans-tempat di mana kotak rokoknya berada. Ia pun langsung mengapit rokok tersebut di antar bibir seiring menyalakannya dengan korek api gas.

"Permisi, boleh saya duduk di samping Anda?"

Hatano yang sedang menarik rokok seiring menghembuskan asap rokok tersebut pun menoleh ke samping. Mendapati sosok lelaki bersurai obsidian telah menduduki bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu formal, bung. Di sini tidak ada yang peduli orang lain memanggilmu dengan formal maupun tidak."

Hatano pun melihat dari atas hingga bawah sosok lelaki itu. Mata sipit dan juga kulit putih yang menambah kesan oriental. Lelaki bermanik biru itu juga berpakaian rapi dan formal selayaknya memang bekerja di suatu perusahaan atau kantor.

"Tetapi aku peduli," balas lelaki itu dengan senyuman lembut, "Ngomong-ngomong namaku Seto Tazaki."

Lelaki bernama Tazaki itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Hatano. Bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan, tetapi tidak disambut antusias oleh lelaki berpostur lebih kecil daripadanya itu.

"Hatano Ryosuke," Hatano membuang pandangan, menghiraukan uluran tangan lelaki berkesan dewasa itu dan meneguk perlahan segelas vodka miliknya.

Tazaki menarik uluran tangannya. Terlihat tak ada ekspresi tersinggung di wajahnya sama sekali. Tazaki pun melepas jas biru tua yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di sandaran bangku.

"Hatano Ryosuke. Berumur enam belas tahun, kau pernah bekerja di salah satu cabang tempat makan milik Ayahku dan dipecat karena mencuri uang dengan alasan sang pelanggan tak membayar makanannya."

Hatano yang sedang meneguk vodka-nya hampir tersedak. Manik coklat beralih kembali untuk melihat sang lelaki oriental itu, mendapati secara sekilas manik biru yang menatap dirinya dengan kilasan rasa serius.

"Kau...," Hatano tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menelan saliva seiring keringat mulai tercucur dari pelipisnya. Jika saja ruangan ini tidak dilengkapi lagu disco bervolume kencang, sudah pasti kalimat yang dilontarkan Tazaki bisa terdengar di sekitar mereka.

"Keluargamu terlibat banyak hutang dan memutuskan untuk melampiaskannya dengan bermabuk-mabukan lalu menyuruhmu bekerja untuk melunaskan hutang mereka. Kau, di lain pihak memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak mereka. Terjerumus menjadi seorang pecandu alkohol."

Kedua bahu Hatano bergetar. Tampak ia memberi tekanan pada tangannya yang menggengam gelas. Membuat vodka di dalam gelas tersebut berguncang hebat.

"Tidak hanya itu saja, kau juga melakukan tindak kriminal. Mencuri hak milik orang lain dan menggunakannya untuk kesenangan sendiri. Kau melanggar banyak aturan selayaknya itu semua adalah hal yang baik."

Hatano menggertakkan giginya. Hatinya mulai memanas. Wajahnya merah padam. Bisakah lelaki itu diam? Hatano tahu seluruh perbuatannya, lalu apa urusan seorang Seto Tazaki dengan semua hal itu?

Terlihat Tazaki sesaat menutup kedua matanya, "Aturan tidak bermaksud untuk mengikatmu melainkan berusaha membuatmu menjadi orang yang lebih baik, Hatano Ryosuke."

Diam.

"Jika kau terus kabur dari rumah, melanggar seluruh aturan, dan melampiaskan seluruh masalahmu di tempat seperti ini. Kau tidak akan bisa merubah apapun."

Diam...

"Dan jika kau masih bersikeras dengan pendirianmu. Aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau adalah lelaki yang menyedihkan."

"DIAAAAM!"

Amarah Hatano telah mencapai puncak. Lelaki itu bangkit berdiri seiring batang rokok jatuh ke atas permukaan lantai, lalu dengan gerakan kasar menarik kera baju Tazaki hingga jarak wajah mereka begitu berdekatan.

"Aku tahu semua hal yang kulakukan tidaklah baik! Aku tahu pada dasarnya peraturan memang bertujuan untuk hal yang baik!"

Tazaki bisa mencium alkohol dari mulut Hatano begitu juga kedua manik yang terlihat bergetar dan menyimpan percikan api amarah.

"Tapi apakah kau tahu banyak orang yang memakai peraturan untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri?!"

Hatano masih tak berniat berhenti walaupun banyak pasang mata yang kini melihat ke arah mereka. Hatano sama sekali tak peduli.

"Kau sendiri? Ha, lelaki yang mengangungkan peraturan dari seorang Ayah selayaknya itu semua sebagai pedoman bagimu, tapi kau tahu? Bocah berusia remaja sepertiku ini bahkan tahu bahwa kaulah lelaki yang menyedihkan!"

Tazaki membelak kedua matanya. Tak percaya. Mulut lelaki itu terbuka, tetapi kali ini ialah yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau takut keluar dari lingkaran, menganggap pelanggaran sebagai hal yang tabu, kau tidak masalah jika dimanfaatkan, karena menurutmu kau telah melakukan segala hal sesuai dengan aturan main, dan kau tahu?! Walaupun menuruti seluruh peraturan yang ada, kau juga tidak akan merubah apapun!"

Kedua orang dengan pemikiran yang bertentangan itu saling menatap dengan tatapan bertolak arti. Keributan mereka cukup membuat para pengunjung klub malam berbisik tak suka.

Menyadari itu, Hatano melempar pandangan benci ke arah mereka lalu mendecih. Memundurkan wajah seiring melepas cengkraman, membuat lelaki obsidian itu merapikan kera baju yang kini telah kusut.

Hatano sempat melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Tazaki, membalikkan badan, dan berlalu pergi menuju pintu belakang. Tazaki, di lain pihak masih terkejut saat mendengar seluruh ucapan dari mulut seorang Hatano Ryosuke.

"... Walaupun menuruti seluruh peraturan yang ada, kau juga tidak akan merubah apapun!"

Tazaki pun perlahan menunduk dan diam-diam menggigit bawah bibirnya. Sekarang ia kembali berpikir, siapakah yang benar dan siapa yang salah?

Tanpa mengetahui jawabannya, Tazaki lekas bangkit-mengambil jas miliknya sebelum ikut berlalu pergi menuju pintu belakang. Ya, walaupun begitu, Tazaki adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki pendirian kuat.

Hatano bersandar pada tembok gang sempit yang merupakan akses keluar dari pintu belakang klub malam. Ia menghela napas yang terdengar begitu berat, memijat keningnya dengan jenuh berkat efek alkohol yang ia minum.

"Kuso..."

Kepala yang awalnya tertunduk, ia dongakkan hingga menyentuh permukaan tembok. Memandang langit malam hingga Hatano menyadari pandangannya mulai membuyar.

Kedua matanya perlahan tertutup. Berusaha menghilangkan sejenak efek mabuknya, kedua tangannya pun kembali tersimpan di balik saku hoodie sampai ia menyadari terdapat suatu benda yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana.

Hatano membuka matanya, kembali menunduk seiring tangan kiri mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku yang tak lain adalah sebuah kartu tarot.

Ia membalikkan kartunya, mendapati gambar seorang pria yang tergantung terbalik di sebuah batang pohon, dan juga angka dua belas dalam bentuk bahasa romawi di bagian tengah atas kartu tersebut.

" _The hanged man_."

Terkejut, Hatano pun dengan cepat menoleh ke samping. Mendapati sosok lelaki yang baru saja ia ingin hajar di dalam ruangan klub malam tadi.

"Arti dalam kartu itu memberi tahu bahwa agar sekiranya kau merenungkan kehidupan dan permasalahan yang tengah terjadi, lalu pengorbanan memang diperlukan untuk mencapai jalan keluar."

Hatano membuang muka tak suka. Melempar benda tersebut ke arah Tazaki hingga kartu itu mengenai tubuh lelaki itu. Tazaki hanya tersenyum.

"Pergi," geram Hatano, kedua tangannya terkepal di balik saku hoodie, "Kau tidak ada hak apapun untuk memberikanku suatu solusi."

Hatano teringat. Saat ia menginjak sekolah menengah, terdapat seseorang yang cukup mirip dengan sifat sosok lelaki obsidian itu. Teman baiknya sejak kecil, tetapi sudah tidak lagi setelah Hatano memutuskan untuk menjauh. Temannya yang selalu menuruti aturan, selalu menegurnya jika ia berniat untuk bolos atau semacamnya.

"Kau tahu," Tazaki kembali bersuara seiring memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih dekat sampai tubuh mereka saling berhadapan untuk berinteraksi secara tepat.

"Semuanya menyakitkan, menyedihkan, frustasi, tak ada artinya, hancur, dan begitu rapuh."

Manik Tazaki memandang manik coklat lawan bicaranya yang masih tak berkutik untuk membalas pandangannya.

"Aku ingin membuang semua itu, tetapi saat aku mencoba keluar dari zonaku. Aku malah kehilangan segalanya."

Pada akhirnya manik coklat Hatano berhasil memandang kedua manik biru itu. Penasaran.

"Menurutku tak ada gunanya menghormati bahkan menghargai orang yang dengan mudahnya melanggar aturan, karena sama saja seperti menggali tumpukan sampah yang tak ada gunanya."

Sebelum Hatano sempat bereaksi. Tazaki kembali berbicara dengan suara yang selalu terdengar datar nan tenang, "Tapi kau berbeda."

"Kau bisa membuang semua hal itu dengan cara yang salah, dan aku sukses cemburu akan itu. Apakah aku harus salut kepadamu?"

"Tetapi mau bagaimanapun juga, sesuatu yang baik tetap membuahkan hasil yang baik, dan sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan pernah membuahkan hasil yang baik."

Hatano kembali memberikan tatapan tajam tetapi tak dihiraukan oleh Tazaki. Walaupun gang yang mereka tempati kekurangan sumber cahaya, jarak di antara mereka cukup membuat kedua belah pihak bisa saling mengetahui ekspresi satu sama lain.

Hatano yang memandang Tazaki dengan tatapan amarah dan rasa benci yang begitu terlihat.

-dan Tazaki yang memandang Hatano dengan tatapan tenang dan rasa benci yang tersirat.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar...," suara geram Hatano semakin menjadi-jadi. Mereka tahu tidak akan ada di antara mereka yang akan menyerah dengan pendirian masing-masing.

Seseorang yang mengagungkan pelanggaran lalu seseorang yang mengagungkan peraturan itu saling membuka mulut sehingga membentuk kalimat yang sama dan bersamaan.

"Walaupun begitu, akulah yang benar dan kaulah yang salah."

Hatano mengerang kesal. Telapak tangannya yang terkepal kini beralih fungsi untuk mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Tubuh yang memanas berkat alkohol membuat segalanya semakin memburuk.

"Argh, jika terus begini, aku bisa gila!"

Tazaki bergeming. Memandang reaksi lelaki di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar, sampai saat di mana kedua telapak tangannya tanpa sadar terulur dan mengurung Hatano dengan tubuh kekarnya itu.

"Kau tahu rasanya kehilangan arti hidup?"

Hatano membelak kedua mata terkejut saat kedua kalinya memandang wajah Tazaki dari jarak yang dekat. Amarahnya melonjak turun saat melihat senyuman lembut yang terpasang pada kedua sudut bibir lelaki itu.

"Karena dengan begitu, kita bisa menjadi gila bersama, Hatano."

Tubuh Hatano kembali bergetar. Ia begitu kesal, begitu benci. Ia membenci Tazaki dan Hatano yakin bahwa Tazaki juga membencinya. Mereka seharusnya tidak boleh saling bertemu karena hanya rasa benci yang akan mereka rasakan nantinya.

"Aku membencimu," desis Hatano saat mulut lelaki obsidian itu mulai menjelajahi lehernya. Menjilat dan menghisap setiap titik di sana hingga membentuk bulatan merah yang menyakitkan.

Tazaki memundurkan wajah, menaikkan punggung yang awalnya membungkuk sampai sepasang mata saling menatap.

"Begitu juga denganku," bibir mereka bertemu seiring kedua mulut terbuka hingga masing-masing lidah dengan tak sabarnya saling beradu.

Kedua mata mereka tak saling menutup, justru menatap ekspresi satu sama lain dengan kepala yang tak hentinya memberikan dorongan sebagai pelampiasan amarah pada ciuman mereka.

Mulut mereka yang menyatu perlahan terbuka lalu terkatup secara bergantian. Kedua tangan Tazaki terlihat beralih fungsi memegang pinggul Hatano, menaikkan hoodie lelaki itu sampai setengah tubuhnya terlihat.

" _Angh_..." desah Hatano saat salah satu tangan Tazaki melingkari punggungnya sampai jemari lelaki itu menyentuh dan memberikan gerakan memutar pada putingnya. Dengan frustasi, ketua tangan Hatano pun mengacak belakang rambut Tazaki.

"Mendesahlah," erang Tazaki saat merasakan bagaimana dengan kurang ajarnya lutut Hatano menekan bagian tengah selangkangannya.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya, bagaimana seorang Hatano Ryosuke-sang pembangkang mendesah tak berdaya."

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat Hatano semakin menekan lututnya sampai erangan Tazaki menjadi-jadi.

"Kebetulan sekali karena aku juga ingin tahu, bagaimana seorang Seto Tazaki-sang penurut sukses mengerang karena sentuhanku."

Hatano mengeluarkan seringai pelan. Mendongak kepala seiring menjilat bawah bibir Tazaki, lalu menggigitnya agar membuka akses untuknya.

Tazaki hanya mengulas kilasan senyum. Membuka mulut dan membiarkan Hatano yang kali ini mendominasi ciuman. Sampai kedua mata Hatano tertutup, menikmati ciuman bergairah yang dipenuhi dengan citarasa alkohol, dan Tazaki yang ikut menikmati, memandang dengan lekat ekspresi lawannya seiring salah satu tangan merogoh saku celana, dan mengeluarkan kartu tarot yang bernamakan the lovers sebagai perwakilan takdir mereka berdua.

 _"Well... in the end, the night has just begun, hasn't it?"_

 _-fin-_


End file.
